Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future
by starmoon1
Summary: It's hard to summarize this... Let's see, the whole group learns something that could have a big effect on the future of the Universe... Yep, I think that's okay for the summary... doesn't give much away, huh? Hey, people! Chapter ELEVEN is up!!!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. Nope, not the characters, rights, or anything, etc. They all belong to the wonderous author, K. A. Applegate. But I will say that I absolutely love this series. Not only is it philosophical, funny, and cool, it's a good read in general and all together (am I being redundant? Heehee.). That has to count for something, don't you think? Well, enough ranting! On with the story, ha!  
  
"Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future"  
  
There I was, sitting in a Burger King booth with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. As if girls could ever resist my Marco Mojo, ha ha! She had curly, auburn, almost brown hair, and strange eyes that seemed to change color with her mood, or her clothes. They were an indefinable color, like looking into a glass of water sitting on the grass outside under the sun. Well, something like that. And did I mention she was my height? Oh, yeah, she was perfect.  
  
The universe doesn't like perfection.  
  
As I was sitting there, trying to think of something to say, the restaurant grew dark and a large shadow fell on our table. We looked up, only to find a big pee-in-your pants scary robot with this big red "eye". I knew that robot, but from where? Then, like an explosion, my perfect date was consumed in a ball of light.  
  
I rolled out of my bed, taking the sheets with me, alarm clock ringing in my ears.  
  
"Grrr. time to get up for school."  
  
I disentangled my self from my bed sheets and got off the floor to get dressed, still thinking about my dream. It wasn't the first time I'd seen the girl. I tried to remember the rest of my dream. Suddenly my brain kicked in, and I remembered the robot-monster. It had been Crayak whom I'd seen in my dream, and that was never a good sign.  
  
I said my goodbye to my dad while I crammed a piece of toast into my mouth, and left to catch the school bus.  
  
"Great. It's raining." I mumbled to no one.  
  
I made stood outside at the bus stop, waiting for the school bus to show up. It seemed that the shower I'd taken that morning was a joke, since good ol' Nature had provided one for me. The bus eventually pulled up, and I got on, hoping that I still had an extra shirt in my locker that I kept for morphing emergencies.  
  
Jake was pulling books out of his locker when I got to school. My locker was next to his.  
  
"Yes!" The shirt was in there, balled in the corner under my History folder.  
  
"You look a bit wet." Jake commented dryly.  
  
"Isn't it my job to state the obvious?" I asked him.  
  
Jake shrugged.  
  
"Hey, tonight, I was thinking we could get together and hang out later or something. You know, we could work on that assignment that's due next week or whatever." Of course, that was Jake's way of letting me know he wanted our little super group to meet up tonight, but I wasn't listening.  
  
"What do you think Marco. Marco? What - " He stopped to see what I was staring at, confused.  
  
I was dripping wet, standing in front of my locker, and there she was, auburn curls just above her shoulder, standing about three feet away. She met my brown eyes with her own indescribable ones.  
  
The girl of my dreams. Literally.  
Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm working on an Inu-yasha fiction right now, but I have to say that I love the Animorphs Series. I think it makes up a great portion of my collection of books at home. I've had this idea floating around in my head for almost two years now, and I only recently got internet access (sad, huh?), thus proceeds a long story about learning what fan fiction was, etc, blah, blah, blah. Don't worry; I'm working on the other fiction too. Okay, until I post again, goodbye for now (And gomen nasai if I don't post for a week!). REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I hope you enjoy! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? Alright. I don't own the Animorphs okay? Weird lawyers.  
  
"Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future"  
  
"Marco? Dude, are you there?" Jake waved his hand in front of my face. I moved his hand out of my line of sight and stared at her retreating back.  
  
"It's her!"  
  
"It's who?" Asked Jake.  
  
"Her! It's the girl of my dreams!" Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'd better find out who her boyfriend is, because I'm not doing it. remember what happened last time?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!" I turned around, dragged Jake into the nearest bathroom, locked the door, and checked all the stalls before continuing.  
  
"Marco, what's going on?" asked Jake, switching to leader mode.  
  
"Jake, you don't understand. I've seen that girl in my dreams. Literally. And - " I paused, wondering if I should continue.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And there was Crayak. He was there too." I watched Jake's face go from concern to shock in about a second. Definitely not something I wanted to see.  
  
"You saw Crayak and that girl in your dream?"  
  
"Dream-sa. 'Sa', as in plural. As in more than one."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it. But what does it mean? Is she working for Crayak."  
  
"No."  
  
"How do you know that?" Asked Jake.  
  
"I don't know why she was there, but every time Crayak showed up in my dreams, she got angry, and, did this, this thing." Any normal person would have walked out on this conversation by now. but then, we weren't normal people, were we?  
  
"A thing. And what was it that she did to merit a thing?"  
  
"Oh, okay. She - she started glowing and sort of turned into light or energy or something." Now I just felt stupid.  
  
"Alright. Here's what we do: Just keep doing whatever it is we do in school every day. I'll talk to Cassie and she'll go and find Rachel and talk to her so she won't get excited. We'll deal with this as a group." I could only nod. We unlocked the door to the bathroom, and left.  
  
"So, the girl of your dreams, huh?" Said Jake as we walked down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, go figure."  
  
"So, see 'ya at lunch!" Jake waved as he turned into his first class.  
  
"Sure. Whatever." I walked on to my first period. European History, just what I wanted to start off with in the morning.  
  
I walked in, pulled out my book, and laid my head down on my desk. I was going to get as much sleep as possible before the bell - "Buzzz!!!"  
  
"Grrr." This was not going to be my day.  
  
"Class, before we get started, I'd like to introduce a new student to our class. This is Fionna A-chaoidh. Did I pronounce it correctly, dear?"  
  
I looked up at that girl. Did the Teacher say her name was Fionna? It was strange, I knew her face, and I'd never even met her before...  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! So what'd you think? You know, I'll never know if you don't REVIEW!!! Speaking of stories, why don't you all do me a big, big favor and go and read my other story, "Of Fires and Starlit Nights" or my ongoing fiction, "The Darling Buds of May"? Pretty please? *starmoon makes irresistible puppy eyes* They're in the Inu-yasha section. It would make me really, really happy, you know. Anywho! I'm typing as much as I can, and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon, but until then, practice the 4 R's: READ, REVIEW, READ, AND REVIEW AGAIN!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I. Don't. Own. Animorphs. Period. (and NO, that is NOT a pun :-P) How could I state such a thing any plainer? Ohhhhkay! On with the story!!! *confetti and streamers rain around starmoon as she stands makes a peace/victory sign with her fingers*  
  
"Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future"  
  
"So?" "So what?" I asked "Well, she's in like four of your classes. So I guess I'm asking you: What do you know about your 'dream girl'?" "Ha, ha. Ha. Oh, and ha." It was the beginning of lunch, as Jake stopped by my lunch table to 'talk'. "Not in the best of moods today, are we?" Jake said. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Food should never, I repeat, NEVER be blue." I was looking at the lunch tray sitting in front of me. It was not appetizing. Jake grimaced. "I have to agree with you there." "Her name is Fionna something. Some weird last name - foreign, maybe." "Is that all you know?" He asked. "Well, let's see. I could also tell you that she has medium-short curly red hair, is like my height, and has the weirdest eyes I've ever seen, maybe even stranger than Ax's. I don't think you can get much stranger than that." "Ah. Well, I'm going to go talk to Cassie. Ask her to keep an eye out for your 'girl'." He grinned at his own joke. "Ha, ha. you're a regular wit." "Just eat your, ah, whatever it is. I'll see you later after school." Jake waved at Cassie, who was sitting a few tables down from us. I sat there staring at the food. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to eat it. "Is this seat taken?" I looked up. It was Fionna. "Huh? Oh, oh no. that's fine, nobody's sitting there." She smiled a little. "Thanks. You're Marco, right?" "Yeah, I am. And you're Fionna.?" I still couldn't remember her last name. "It's A-chaoidh. I know, it's kind of weird, huh?" "Not so bad. So, why did you start coming here? Did you move?" "Yeah." She looked almost sad for a moment, but her expression changed as quickly as it came. "So. do you like your classes?" 'Ugh! Marco, you can think of something better to say than that!' But it seemed that she liked that topic. "It's okay." Said Fionna. "I already know a lot of the stuff that we've been talking about in the classes already, so I'm not behind or anything. Kind of glad I made my own lunch, though." She looked at the blue mass on my tray. "I don't think I could stand to watch someone eat that, let alone stomach it myself." "Here. Do you eat oranges?" "Sure." I said. Fionna shared her sandwich and bag of potato chips with me as well as the orange.  
  
Author's Note: I know, short chapter. But I'm working on it. Character development is important. *Listens to Inu-yasha Soundtrack as she types* Well, I'll post again soon, okay? Until then, this is your faithful (hopefully, anyway) fan fiction writer, Starmoon, signing off! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm starmoon, ("Hi, Starmoon!") and I don't own Animorphs. Sigh. There, I said it. *stands at a podium in front of an audience, with a large sign behind her that says AFA* "Congratulations, let us welcome you to Animorph Fiction Anonymous, starmoon."  
  
"True Greatness knows gentleness." -anonymous  
  
Okay, on with the fic.!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, just a little side note. A-chaoidh is Gaelic for "always, or forever". I just thought you'd like that lovely little piece of info (I'm an Irish literature freak, too!).  
  
"Daughter of the past, Light of the Future"  
  
"Okay, so on top of saving the world from an alien invasion, doing our homework, and trying to live long enough to graduate, we are now dealing with Marco's dreams?" That would be Rachel, of course. It was later in the evening, and we were all hanging out in Cassie's barn for another little Animorph get together, yet again.  
  
". Or more specifically, we're dealing with Marco's dream girl. No pun intended."  
  
I still find this a little strange. Are you sure you did not see this human girl before somewhere? asked Ax.  
  
"I think I would have remembered someone like Fionna. Her eyes are just too weird to forget. They're even weirder than yours, Ax-man."  
  
"Okay, we don't know much about this person, so Tobias? Ax? I'd like you to follow her. See where she lives, watch for anything unusual, etc. In the mean time, I want everybody to act normal. Remember: she might just be a normal person, nothing out of the ordinary." Jake wasn't our fearless leader for nothing.  
  
We all went home after a while. As it turned out, there wasn't much left to talk about anyway.  
  
"Marco, you've got a phone call!"  
  
"Thanks Dad, I've got it!" I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Marco. How about that homework assignment, huh?"  
  
"Hello, Eric." Eric King. One of the Chee. This was defiantly not my day.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we could get together sometime soon and discuss it."  
  
"Sure, whatever's good for you. Did you call Jake and ask if he wanted to review the assignment?"  
  
"I'm going to call him in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to go, now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"See you sometime." Said Eric.  
  
"Okay. bye." I hung up. This was defiantly not good. Eric wanted to speak to the group tonight. What was going on?  
  
I said good night to my Dad. He went to bed about thirty minutes later. I pulled on a pair of old bike shorts and a shirt that was way, way too tight. I checked to see that my pillows were propped up under my bed properly and turned my light off before opening my window.  
  
I began to morph.  
  
Author's Note: Can you believe it?! Three chapters in one weekend! Yay for me! I'm so happy! Okay, so what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do 'ya wanna date it? (I know, I'm a dork, but I DON'T CARE!!!). Tell me what'cha think!!! I wanna know. I really, really, do! So please won't you tell me? Please review, I need to see reviews. If there's something wrong, then tell me already! I don't want to be grammatically incorrect! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Inu-yasha. Oh, wait a sec, this is an Animorph fic., right? Okay, I don't own Animorphs, either. Nope. I don't know why, but I just don't. Sure, I'm a crazed fan, sure, I've thought about writing "Short guys are hot!" in the main hallway at school (in paint). And maybe, I would consider kidnapping a horse and painting him blue, and. What?!! Someone did that already?!?! Grrr.. To them.  
  
Don't you just love cliff hangers?  
  
*hums to music* Oh, you people have GOT to get the Inu-yasha soundtrack! It's not just the theme songs, but the background music! Hey. I could write a song fiction about Animorphs with some of this music. What'ch ya'll thank? (Sorry, I'm Southern. forgive my momentary bout of accent)  
  
Okay! *cracks her whip in the air* On. with. the. fic!!!!  
  
"Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future"  
  
I couldn't see as the changes began, but I could feel my skin prickle and my arms itch as patterns formed on my arms, becoming wings seconds later. I felt my lips melt away and harden into a beak. And I felt the rush as my body swiftly became smaller.  
  
I became the seagull whose DNA I carried in my body.  
  
The seagull's mind kicked in, and I quickly suppressed it. I didn't need to think about edible garbage right now. Ooh, are those Frito's? Well, I tried to suppress it, anyway. I flew out into the night, something that most seagulls wouldn't do, but I needed to get to Eric's house quickly. So, I flew on, and fifteen minutes later, I was circling his house.  
  
Marco? Is that you?  
  
Yeah, Tobias. It's me. Is it safe to demorph in Eric's back yard?  
  
Yup. Rachel's the only one left now.  
  
Did anyone say why Eric wanted us to be here?  
  
Not yet.  
  
I wond - I stopped thought speaking as my body became more human that seagull.  
  
"Do you want to go in now?" I asked.  
  
Nah. I'll wait on Rachel. She'll be here in like a minute. I didn't have to ask how Tobias new. Even in the dark, his eyes were still good.  
  
"Okay, well, see you inside." I pushed open the King's glass door and walked inside. Jake and Cassie were sitting on the couch, and Ax, in his human morph, was enjoying the wonders of Oreo cookies again. Eric was in an armchair staring bemusedly at Ax and the rapidly disappearing cookies.  
  
I laid down on the floor next to the couch.  
  
"If I can't sleep in my bed, I can at least try to get some sleep somewhere else." I mumbled.  
  
The glass door opened and closed.  
  
"Or not." I opened one eye and looked up at Rachel and a red tailed hawk that was becoming human.  
  
"So, Eric? Having trouble with your homework tonight?" I asked as I sat up.  
  
"Ax? Why don't you come and listen now. I'll bring you a bag or Oreo's tomorrow." Jake looked at the boy in the kitchen with a ring of chocolate around his mouth.  
  
"Yes, Prince Jake." Said Ax.  
  
"How many times - oh, never mind. So what's going on, Eric?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that." I said.  
  
"We first noticed something was going on when there was a surge in the power that we run on."  
  
"You're not having problems with your ship again, are you?" asked Cassie.  
  
"No, this is different. It's not dangerous to the Chee. In fact this has happened before."  
  
"Okay, I know you didn't call us here for a lesson about the Chee, so what's up?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Along time ago, there was a surge in our power here on earth. It happened when a very powerful being arrived here on this planet hundreds on years ago. The being wasn't evil. In fact, the creature protected the planet. but then, Crayak came. He fought with the being, and destroyed it."  
  
"Wait, Crayak fought with some alien that came to earth? I thought that went against his rules." Said Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, and why would Crayak fight with some alien in the first place? I mean he's had it in for the Ellimist for like, well, a long time." I said.  
  
"There's more, isn't there?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Yes, there is." said a very familiar voice. "This was no simple alien species that Crayak wanted to destroy. She - the creature was a female - was different. When Crayak fought her, he was almost destroyed." It was the Ellimist.  
  
"Oh, great. You're here too. It's official. Now I know is not my day." I mumbled.  
  
The Ellimist continued. "I was surprised at the time. I'd never seen that happening. I never suspected that she even existed. Such power in one being has never existed before her. nor since."  
  
"Okay, so how powerful are we talking here? Like Wonder Woman or what?" asked Rachel.  
  
The Ellimist looked at Rachel, and for a moment, it seemed like he smiled. I don't know, it was hard to tell.  
  
"She was more powerful than me. And more powerful than the creature called Crayak."  
  
We stared at him. Ax, who had been swiveling his stalk eyes back and forth, stopped to stare at the Ellimist with all four of his eyes. Even Eric's human hologram looked shocked.  
  
"More powerful?" asked Jake. "But didn't you say that she was destroyed? That Crayak destroyed her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, how does that make her more powerful?"  
  
"She was destroyed because she refused to use her full ability. Had she done so, this Solar System, as well as at least four others surrounding it, would have been utterly destroyed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, she died." mumbled Cassie.  
  
"Yes, she did. But - "  
  
"Why is there always a 'but'?" asked Rachel. "But, she had or, should I say, has many abilities. Not the least of which is the ability to be reborn."  
  
"What like reincarnation?" asked Tobias.  
  
"In a way." he said.  
  
"I had no idea. no wonder our power surged!" said Eric. "It means that she - whoever she is - has been reborn again."  
  
"Correct."  
  
Wait a moment: Doesn't that mean that Crayak will want to try and destroy her, again? asked Ax.  
  
"That is also correct."  
  
"Great. So lemmie guess: We're supposed to find this person, or creature, or whoever she is, and help her or something?" asked Jake.  
  
"Well, that is what I came to ask of you." I still think that guy was smiling.  
  
"So, what are we looking for? Tentacles, extra eyes, what?"  
  
"You already know what to look for." All of a sudden, the Ellimist was gone.  
  
Jake kneaded his forehead. "What is it that we know to look for.?"  
  
"Fionna."  
  
"I don't understand. What do you mean, Marco?" asked Tobias.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little coincidental that I've been having dreams about some girl I've never seen, who just happens to show up at school one day? And that Crayak is in my dreams the last time I dreamed her?" Everyone was looking at me now.  
  
"I mean, I don't know about you, but that's just a little too weird for me."  
  
"So, what we're looking for is Fionna." said Jake.  
  
"Wait a minute. What's this about Marco dreaming about this girl?" asked Eric.  
  
I shrugged. "I've had dreams about Fionna for a while. I don't know how long it's been since it started."  
  
"Marco, you've known her before if you've had these dreams about her that often, then you've definitely met her before." Said Eric, looking thoughtful.  
  
"But that's impossible. I told Ax the same thing earlier: If I'd met her before, I would have remembered."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Eric.  
  
"Because, well, it's just hard to forget someone like her. especially those eyes."  
  
"I don't know." said Eric, doubtful.  
  
"Well, either way, we definitely need to watch this girl now." said Jake.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finally wrote a longer chapter! Aren't you so happy? I can't believe I did FOUR chapters for this fic. in one weekend! That is just too cool! Well, anyway, read, review, and make me happy! And don't forget, read my other fictions for Inu-yasha, "Of Fires and Starlit Nights" and "The Darling Buds of May". And always, always, ALWAYS listen to the Inu- yasha soundtrack!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Mysterious Person in Black: Now, when someone asks you if you own Animorphs, what do you say? Starmoon: Um, yes, I do? MPB: Wrong answer. *pulls a big hammer out of an intergalactic rip in mid- air and hits Starmoon with it.* Now, what do you say when someone asks you if you own Animorphs? Starmoon: Um, no, I don't? MPB: That's right. Starmoon: Then I do this! *pulls out even bigger hammer from intergalactic rip and hits the MPB with it.*  
  
Okay, I know some people have asked why the Ellimist talks like everybody else, and I do have a reason for it. Um. oh yeah! It's because I went and read the series over and over and then in different orders and etc. The last book I read with the Ellimist in it (The one with the Howlers) had the Ellimist speak like a human because he was a human in the beginning, sort of. That and because I forgot about all the other times he didn't. Gomen!!! I might correct that oversight, or I might keep it going like that, I don't know. But you'll never find out if you don't keep reading. so, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
"Basically, the moon burped." - Dave Stegman, Discover Magazine, April 2003: "When the Moon Went Loony"  
  
"Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future"  
  
It was Friday, and I was walking up the steps to school.  
  
"Prince Jake, this sweater is irritating my skin. Irr-eet-ate-ing."  
  
Did I mention that Ax was going with us? Yup, this was going to be fun. Surprisingly, Jake wanted Ax to come today to help keep an eye out for Fionna. He even had Tobias flying around somewhere near by. It seemed that because the Ellimist was involved, not to mention Crayak, he wanted to be a little more cautious.  
  
"That's how it's supposed to feel, man." I said.  
  
"You humans like to wear skin irritants?" he asked, eyes glittering. "This is not something I would have believed you'd enjoy."  
  
"You know, I think Ax here has developed a since of humor." I commented, not for the first time.  
  
"And please, Ax, don't call me prince." Jake pleaded.  
  
"Yes, Prince Jake." Was all he said.  
  
We made our way to our lockers, and when I turned around, there she was there. Fionna was across the hall getting her books for class. I watched her tuck her hair behind her ear. I couldn't help staring. Was it really possible that she was an alien creature? A creature more powerful than either the Ellimist or Crayak?  
  
Ax turned around to see what I was staring at.  
  
"I still do not know much about human physiology, but I believe that that human with the reddish hair is a rather superior one." He said. I swear, if you looked at Ax, you would have thought he was looking at a cinnamon bun.  
  
"You know, if you're not careful, you'll drool all over yourself." I teased. Jake stared intently at his locker, doing his best not to laugh.  
  
"Um, hey, Marco." I turned around to see Fionna had crossed the hall and was now standing behind me.  
  
"Oh, hey, Fionna." I said. She smiled. She had a really cute smile.  
  
"I was wondering if you, um, maybe wanted to hang out after school?" she blushed faintly. The blush made her eyes look even brighter.  
  
"Oh, uh-um sure. That would be great." Jake kicked me in the back of my leg. "Do you mind if I bring a couple of friends, though?" I asked.  
  
"That'll be cool! The more the merrier, right?" she smiled again.  
  
"Oh, by the way, this is my friend Jake, and his uh, cousin, Ax." She looked at them for the first time.  
  
"Hi! I'm Fionna. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Jake, and he shook it, returning the greeting. Fionna held her hand out to Ax, who took it, and shook it a little harder than he intended. He mumbled a greeting, almost inaudible except for the slight squeak. Fionna giggled a little and smiled, making Ax blush deeply.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go, now." She waved to the three of us. "I'll see you in class, Marco!" she called as she walked off.  
  
"So, Ax. what do you think of Fionna? Do you suppose she's as powerful as the Ellimist says he is?" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wha- what?" he asked. "She is the girl you spoke of?"  
  
Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Ax. You'll have your classes with me." Jake had to drag Ax away. He was still looking towards the room Fionna had entered further down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Marco." It was Cassie. "What's up with Ax?" She looked to Jake's retreating back, as he pulled on Ax's sweater.  
  
"His hormones kicked in." I said. "You should ask Jake about it later."  
  
She shrugged. "I guess. See you in Algebra." Cassie waved and continued down the hallway.  
  
I walked on to my first period. Fionna was sitting in there, near the back of the class. Again, I wondered if it was possible. If she really was some great being that the Ellimist spoke of.  
  
It wasn't long before I found out.  
  
Author's Note: I hope this isn't too, too much of a filler chapter! I know, it's kind of silly, but I think it's about time Ax's hormones kicked in, don't you? That boy needs to express some better emotions, so I decided that the best way for him to do that was if he was in his human morph. So, what'cha think?! TELL ME! I WANNA KNOW!!! As always, read and review, and read and review, and - well, I think you can grasp the concept. I know this isn't the best chapter I've written, but I'll do better, I promise!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Dude, I might own pictures of the Animorphs, own every single book about the Animorphs, have a picture of Marco tattooed on my butt - *giggles nervously* - and I might have had something to do with that big picture of a four-eyed alien creature painted onto the school building - might, might!!! - but: I. Don't. Own. Animorphs. Period. I DO own a copy of the 1st Inu-yasha TV Soundtrack (yay!!! Happy me!) it just came in the mail today!  
  
Warning on the package box of a cloths iron: Warning, do not iron cloths on body.  
  
Thanks for all the encouraging reviews so far!  
  
And now, on with the fiction!!!  
  
"Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future"  
  
It was a perfect afternoon. The clouds were the big puffy cotton ball clouds, not the gray rainy looking ones. And the sky was a bright blue. There was a warm breeze outside as we walked down the sidewalk together after school. I, of course, was making jokes, getting a gentle laugh out of Fionna, and plenty of eye rolls from Rachel. Cassie and Jake walked behind us, enjoying the scenery in peace as Ax followed last, with Tobias behind him, both in human morph. Rachel paused a moment to let Tobias catch up to her, as they walked behind the rest of the group with Ax. Yup, it was a perfect day. So of course the universe decided that there was something wrong, and decided to change that.  
  
We passed by a new construction site as we walked on to the mall. Fionna stopped. I looked up at her.  
  
"Is everything okay?" I asked. She turned away, wiping at her eyes. Her face had gone pale.  
  
"Ye -yes, I'm fine. Let's just keep walking." she said shakily. She winced as she looked in the direction of the construction site.  
  
'What was that all about?' I turned to look back at the site, but all I saw was a bunch of bulldozers digging up the ground as more workers took down the surrounding trees in the area. There was nothing out of the ordinary about that. I looked again at Fionna. She looked as if she was going to be sick.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Fionna?" She stopped walking. There was a distinct "oomph" as Jake ran into my back, still talking to Cassie. That's when I reached over and grabbed Fionna's hand, half running, half pushing her into the nearest group of trees as fast as I could. For some reason I felt it was important to get her away from the open as fast as I could.  
  
"Hey, Marco! Wait up, man, where're you going!?" Jake called after me as I rushed her past the tree line. She was getting ready to collapse, Fionna's weight shifting to my shoulder as I put her arm around me neck to support her. Tobias caught up, panting, and took the other arm as she gave out completely. The others caught up. And that's when it happened.  
  
The very trees around us seemed to whisper. Ax began to demorph, along with Tobias. Jake looked at the red-tailed hawk perched on a branch before him.  
  
"Tobias, go and make sure we weren't followed."  
  
You got it. said Tobias, as he flew off.  
  
"Ax? We need your eyes. Are there any people near by?" he looked at the alien.  
  
No, Prince Jake, but -  
  
"But what?" he quipped.  
  
Th-there is a strange energy vibrating in this area. It's coming from the girl. Jake raised his eyebrows. All the while, I sat on the ground with Fionna's head in my lap. Rachel looked to my hand and despite herself, smirked. I'd still had not let go of her hand.  
  
"Exactly what do you mean, when you say strange vibrations?" asked Cassie. Ax mumbled on.  
  
They are very strange. it seems that her body is emitting strange frequencies. it is making the trees and plants around her vibrate even more strongly. The vibrations are moving in the direction we came from, I think. I do not believe this is a normal part of human physiology, is it? he asked.  
  
Jake! Tobias shouted in our heads.  
  
"What is it? Are there people coming?" He looked up as our friend landed.  
  
Not exactly. he said rather dryly. I know this is going to sound crazy, but that construction site we passed? All of the trees that were being cut down suddenly started growing really fast! Dude, it's just weird! The dirt piles are growing grass and flowers and stuff! It's like a gardener went around and planted seeds on steroids or something. and the air feels. strange. Like, well, I don't know, but it's strange." Fionna stirred softly. It was then I realized our mistake.  
  
"Ax! Tobias, hurry up and demorph, qui-" but it was too late. Fionna sat up and looked at Ax with her own strange eyes, bringing her hand to her head. She craned her neck to look at Tobias's hawk form, and in turn, looked at each of us.  
  
"Uh oh." she mumbled. "Please excuse me a moment." She turned to her side and started throwing up. Despite myself, I reached over and held her hair out of her face. "Someone please tell me that what I think just happened didn't happen." I looked into her eyes. They had changed from the indescribable color to a deep green, and were slowly changing back again.  
  
"What is it that you think happened?" I asked. She blushed, but her eyes never left mine. I could feel everyone staring at me, now.  
  
"I think that the site we passed earlier will make the 6'oclock news tonight."  
  
Author's Note: La! Don't you just love me? Well, anyway, just remember to read and review, and make me happy, okay?! La, la, la! I love singing! Okay, I'm being random now, so I'll just go to bed and try to cure my insomnia that I have tonight. Until we meet again, parting is such sweet sorrow! -Starmoon 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: So, I don't own Animorphs, right? Okay. I've gotten that out of the way, now, so there you go. Oh, and don't you just love my cliff hangers? La! Well, moving on. . .  
  
"Anata no koto wo omou  
  
Sore dake de mamida ga  
  
Ima afuredashite kuru yo  
  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to. . ."  
  
"I think of you  
  
And that alone is enough  
  
To make the tears start to flow now  
  
I always, always wish  
  
That these fleeting thoughts  
  
Would reach you. . ."  
  
chorus from "My Will" by dream  
  
"Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future"  
  
"Um, Marco?" I turned to look down at Fionna, whom I was still supporting her in my arms.  
  
"What?" I asked, still dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you think Ax could morph so we can go and see how big of a mess I made?" That definitely got everyone's attention.  
  
"Wait a sec. Let's just rewind here a bit," said Rachel. "How do you know that that's Ax?"  
  
"Well, the Ellimist told you about me, did he not?" Fionna rolled her eyes. "You should know that if the Ellimist knows who you are, then I most certainly know of you, and what you're trying to do for this planet." She smiled. "In fact, I'd like to thank you for protecting it."  
  
"Oh, well - I suppose we should go and look to see what's happened. . ." said Jake. "Go ahead and morph, Ax."  
  
"Ye-yes, Prince Jake." He began his human morph again. For once, I Rachel was speechless. Fionna pushed up off the ground, but when she stood up on her feet, almost fell over again. I reached over to catch her from behind. Fionna blushed.  
  
"I guess I'm more tired than I thought." She mumbled. "Marco, would you -"  
  
"Yes." I cut her off as I put her arms around my neck from behind as I slipped my arms around her legs, lifting Fionna up onto my back. Funny, it was like second nature to me when I'd never picked anyone up like that before. . .  
  
Everyone was staring at us again. I thought I saw a hint of a smile play across Cassie's face.  
  
"Well, if we're all ready, let's go and see what the damage is." Said Jake.  
  
We ran back to the sidewalk where we'd left. It was like "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes" or something. The trees that the workers had been trying to cut down suddenly started growing, and had put out branches so fast that the workers had run off in fear. The trees were growing, losing leaves, growing more leaves, and starting all over again. The ground had sprouted tall grass and wild bushes all over the place, even on the equipment and bulldozers the people had been using.  
  
"Uh, oh. . ." Fionna mumbled.  
  
"You keep saying that." said Jake. "Can you fix this?" he asked, a little more than awed.  
  
"Well, I can't un-grow the trees, if that's what you mean. . . but I can slow down their growing process to a normal speed."  
  
"That's fine. . ."was all he said.  
  
All of a sudden, the air around us went cold, like stepping outside in a snow storm without a jacket. Something like a shock-wave shot through the ground beneath our feet, and when we looked at the construction site again, the super-garden had stopped growing.  
  
"Marco?" Fionna whispered. I turned my head to get a good look at her. She was exhausted.  
  
"Wh-what is it?" I asked.  
  
"I'm glad you found me again." She reached over and kissed my cheek, then fainted.  
  
"WHAT. . .?" I turned red. 'She kissed me?! A girl kissed me?!'  
  
"I think we need to talk. . . Marco? Do you think you can carry her to my house? The barn is closest from here. . ." Cassie tilted her head, looking at Fionna. I realized everyone had seen her kiss me  
  
"Yeah, I can carry her."  
  
"I think the Ellimist was right when he said Fionna is a powerful being." Ax said.  
  
"Gee, you think?" Rachel, again. "I don't know about you, but that was just strange. Even if that weird plant thing hadn't happened, the fact that she kissed Marco just proves that she's not human. . ."  
  
I was still in shock. A girl, a beautiful, intelligent girl kissed me?  
  
"Marco? Are you okay?" Jake asked, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.  
  
"She kissed me. . ." I mumbled, dumbfounded. "Fionna kissed me. . ."  
  
We'll have to remember that if Marco will stop talking if a girl kisses him. remarked Tobias dryly.  
  
"Marco, what do you suppose she meant when she said you found her again?" asked Ax.  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
Author's Note: La! Another day, another chapter. Mysterious plant life behavior? Fionna claiming that Marco's found her again? A girl KISSED MARCO?!?! What strange and twisted things await you all now, only my large brain can tell! Sorry, if I had some strangely placed periods in all of the previous chapters! I just realized that when I type an ellipsis, it ends up being a single period, so I now have to type out three separate periods. I might go back and correct that, I don't know. Well, you know the drill, READ AND REVIEW or you'll disappoint this lovely short person! Okay? I'm glad we've reached an understanding. *giggles manically as she points at the audience, holding her violin* If you don't review, I'll play loud scratchy notes on my violin that'll make you wish I was scratching my nails on a chalkboard instead!!! Well, until I type again -Starmoon 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Grrr. . . I don't OWN Animorphs, okay? You sick lawyer people you. . . *sigh* Well, I guess I'll get over the damage done to my pride eventually. Don't worry, I feel for all you people who want to own Marco and Ax. I understand your pain!  
  
"Deatta ano koro wa  
  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
  
Tadoritsuitan da ne."  
  
"Back then, when we met,  
  
It was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got there in the end."  
  
- "Dearest" by Hamasaki Ayumi  
  
"Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future"  
  
Fionna went home with Cassie. None of us knew where she lived, and it didn't look like she was going anywhere else anyway. We got her to wake up long enough to call and leave a message on her answering machine before she fell asleep again. None of us said very much. We just sort of hung around - Cassie employed Jake and Ax to move cages for her as Rachel sat doing her homework and Tobias preened his feathers out of habit. I sat on a pile of hay, looking at her pale, tired face. Rachel looked up from her work.  
  
"So Marco? When did you two start going out?" She teased. I stuck my tongue out at her, but for once, I didn't have a good comeback ready. I turned to look at her face again. . . her skin was cold, and she hardly looked alive. I thought back to what happened earlier in the day. . . and then I got an idea. It was strange, but I had to try it.  
  
"Hey, Ax?" He put down the cadge Cassie was helping him lift.  
  
What is it, Marco?  
  
"You know that plant over there by you? The fern-thing hanging over your head?" he reached his hand up to place it on the bottom of a pot that dangled from the ceiling. "Yeah, that's it. Get it down and bring it over here real quick."  
  
"What's the sudden new interest?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Come here, Rachel." She put her book down and strided over. Looking to her side where Ax was trying to reach for the plant, finally allowing Jake to retrieve it before he decided to use his tail.  
  
"See what Fionna looks like right now?" I asked. Rachel's critical eye swept over her.  
  
"Yeah. . . she looks half dead, huh? I didn't think she was that pale at school."  
  
"That's because she wasn't." I said. "Hey Ax-man, not to be rude, but can you hurry with the plant over there?" Ax walked over with the plant, standing over us.  
  
"Was it my imagination, or did Ax just roll his eyes?" I asked Jake.  
  
Just get to the point, Marco. Tobias quipped.  
  
"Ax, put the fern or whatever it is next to Fionna." Everyone stared at me. "What? Did I grow horns or something?"  
  
I do not believe so.  
  
"SOME people just don't know the meaning of a rhetorical question. . ."  
  
"What's the point of this?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Shh. . . Look." I pointed to her face. A faint blush began to rise in her cheeks, as her skin changed from almost pale gray to something like a gentle shade of peach.  
  
"I think I just proved something, but Ax? Do you remember what those vibrations felt like earlier today? When this whole mess started?"  
  
I believe so, Marco. Why?  
  
"Can you feel them now?" I looked into his eyes. Not an easy thing when there are four of them to look into.  
  
I-I believe I can. . . but, it is strange.  
  
"Why is it strange, Ax?" asked Jake.  
  
Well, they are fainter than last time, but what is truly astonishing is how they seem to be working. These vibrations are emanating from your spore- producing plant. . . it is as if the girl is absorbing these vibrations in order to help herself unconsciously.  
  
"Oka-ay. . . Well, this is definitely not the average 'go get-um' kind of situation, is it?" said Rachel.  
  
As I said before, I believe that Fionna is a truly superior human compared to what I have seen of your species. . . though at the time I did not apply that assumption in quite the same context. Ax found something absolutely fascinating about his hooves right about then.  
  
You know Ax? he turned to look up at Tobias. I never knew that Andalites blushed. finally, some of the tension was beginning to break up.  
  
"Well, at least it proves my theory." I sighed.  
  
What was your theory? asked Tobias.  
  
"Well, it's not much of a theory really, but I believe that there is some natural relationship that Fionna has with the Earth that's a little weirder than tree-hugging." Cass rolled her eyes.  
  
There is something else I've observed as well. Jake looked up.  
  
"What is it, Ax?" he asked.  
  
These vibrations, or waves, are also traveling to Marco.  
  
"Come again?" Jake asked sharply.  
  
As I have been observing, the girl known as Fionna has been receiving a constant wave of energy from the plant beside her. As I look at her, her general energy is of a slightly different make-up than that of your own. However, it also appears to me that Marco is receiving the same sort of energy wave. He also appears to carry much the same energy in himself as Fionna. we all stared at Ax, and then everyone stared at me.  
  
"Well, THAT wasn't part of my theory. . ." I mumbled  
  
Author's Note: So, what did you think? Before you all yell at me, I AM trying to put in more Ax like some of your reviews indicated. As always, READ and REVIEW. I NEED these reviews. They are essential to my writing, you know! Well, any way, I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I was trying to see how much of Lord of the Rings I could read and remember. Let me save you the trouble of telling me that I have no life. I know, I have no life. Before you come to the assumption that I have no friends, allow me to disprove you. I have friends, in fact I go to a school that's full of artistic students. So artistic, that we play alternative sports. But I'm not going into that now. The point is (well, I'm not sure if there really IS a point to this, actually) that NOBODY in my school has a life, because most of us do some of the same things. And now I'm rambling, so oh well! Until I update again, Ja ne! -Starmoon 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Hrm? What was that again? Oh yeah *darn* I don't own Animorphs. Okay? Happy are you? Feel like DANCING on my head?!?! *^_^;* Uh, haha, just ignore me there *backs into corner* you don't REALLY have to - hey, what are you doing? Ahhh! Stop! Nooo!!! *people start dancing on Starmoon's head*  
  
"Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
Ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
Furikaeru  
  
Michi wo tozashi  
  
Aruite'ku eien ni"  
  
"We live our lives  
  
Wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
The way back,  
  
We walk on for eternity."  
  
- Fukai Mori (Deep Forest) by Do As Infinity  
  
I'm sure all you people out there can guess what one of MY favorite shows is. . .  
  
Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future  
  
Chicken. Finally, something that made sense. Dad grills the chicken, Marco eats the chicken. Perfect in it's simplicity. Even when it's alive, a chicken isn't exactly hard to understand. Me, on the other hand - well, now that's something complicated. Sometimes I wish I was a chicken. . . but then I remember that I CAN be a chicken if I want to. But then everything gets complicated again. I sat at the table staring at my plate of chicken, and suddenly, I wasn't very hungry.  
  
The situation with Fionna was NOT helping my appetite any. It was later in the evening when I went home, making sure Fionna was okay before I left. Nobody really had much to say after that plant energy thing in the barn. Not even me, the incomprehensible Marco.  
  
"Any lower and you'd be using that wing for a pillow." I looked up at my dad. Concern was written all over his face.  
  
"Going to tell me what's up?" My cheeks warmed.  
  
"Hrm, and since when do you not eat chicken?" Dad was trying to make conversation.  
  
"You don't wanna know, trust me. . ." I picked up my fork, determined to eat my chicken. The phone rang. Dad got up to answer it as I rolled my eyes. Then a sudden thought occurred to me.  
  
"Hey Dad? If it's a girl on the phone, tell her I'm NOT home, please?" He picked up the phone, throwing me a raised eyebrow.  
  
". . . No, thank you, we don't want any." He hung up. I sighed. I didn't think I could handle any more surprises tonight. Tomorrow, maybe, next week, peachy, but tonight? I don't think so. Dad strode back to the table, putting his hand to my forehead to feel for fever.  
  
"Hmm, well there's no FEVER. . . but I know you can't be feeling well if you don't want to talk to a girl. Marco, what's going on?" he gave a knowing look. "Is she not someone you - ahem - prefer?" I knew where this was going. Great. Dad was asking me if the most beautiful girl in the history of this planet (who DID kiss me by the way) was less than perfect. Well, at least I could tell him some of the truth. . .  
  
"Fionna's okay. . ." I blushed.  
  
"Fionna, hmm? Interesting name. . ." He sat down. "I take it she already has a boyfriend." I felt my face burning again.  
  
"No, she doesn't. . ."  
  
"Wanna tell me about her?"  
  
"My height, curly auburn hair, indescribable eyes, great smile. . ."  
  
"Okay. So do you want to bring her by sometime or what?" I stared at my dad. Where was all this coming from?  
  
"You know Marco, you should really wash your face when you get in." He smiled slyly and pointed to the mirror on the wall. I looked at my reflection. There on the side of my face, was a faint imprint of something pink, shaping the tell-tale mark of lips from Fionna's kiss. My dad started laughing. So did I. It was good to laugh with my dad about something, I realized.  
  
"Seriously Marco, why don't you invite this young lady over? We'll have dinner together. I promise I'll be well-behaved and that I won't embarrass you. . .well, not much, anyway." He had this huge, goofy grin on his face. How could I say 'no' to my dad when he made that face?  
  
"Sure. . .whatever." I shrugged.  
  
Author's Note: Waaaah! Don't hurt me, I know, I know this is an incredibly short chapter, but I've been really, really busy and stuff! Please don't beat me! *hides in corner from people w/frying pans* Remember that in the event of this author's death, you'll NEVER find out what happens in the end! *giggles maniacally again; people cower* I plan on updating MORE THAN ONCE this weekend, so don't worry, okay? READ AND REVIEW!!! Until later! -Starmoon 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Animorphs. Do I really have to repeat it for you people?  
  
"So," I mumbled.  
  
"So. . ." echoed Fionna.  
  
"Um, do you, well, um, you know - do you want to come over tonight?" I looked down. It seemed as if time had stopped. People were walking around us in the hallway as students gathered their books and bags to go home. But it was all muffled, somehow - as if we shared some weird private bubble or something.  
  
"Marco, I -"  
  
"Of course you don't have to!"  
  
"But Marco - "  
  
"I mean, I'm sure you've made other plans or something. . ."  
  
"MARCO!" Fionna shouted, forcing me to look up at her instead of the rather interesting mud spot on my sneaker. She giggled.  
  
"Marco, I'd love to come over tonight. . ." She blushed faintly, a nervous smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Ohh. . . Well, okay then!" I said a little too enthusiastically.  
  
Fionna giggled again. "When do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Anytime is fine. My dad'll be making dinner, and he's a pretty good cook. You could come over this afternoon if you'd like. . ." the last part of my sentence was barely audible. I prayed she heard me. I didn't want to try to repeat my sentences.  
  
"That would be great!" She said sweetly. "We could get an early start on our project for Lit. . . . and you could show me the way to your house." She blushed again.  
  
So we walked over to the pay phone so Fionna could call home, and then we walked to the bus that would take us to my neighborhood.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, well, I'm back again, everyone! After studying, testing, catching up on sleep, or in other words, an altogether unintended hiatus, I'm hear to post more chapters to my stories! Okay, so read and REVIEW, REVEW, REVIEW! I'll be back soon with another chapter! Ja ne! - Starmoon 


End file.
